Sweet Strawberry Melodies
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: When the Amanos are having money problems and Ichigo will have to be pulled out of St. Marie, not knowing if she might return, Ichigo sung her worries away. But when an opportunity comes up to help her stay, Ichigo doesn't know which to choose. Leave St. Marie, possibly forever? Or be one of the most popular idols in Japan? RE-WRITTEN STORY
1. Author's Note

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello my baby bears~**

**So this story was already written by me, but I wasn't exactly happy with the turnout. One of my friends TheLastofus, pointed out that the story seemed rushed and it was true. I made it too quickly and re-reading over it, it wasn't worthy of a story.**

**I loved the plot a lot, so I didn't give up on the story completely. I want the story to have more feeling. I realized that when I was writing the story, I didn't feel passionate about it at all. I lost a lot of motivation and wasted some time. So when I got the inspiration, that I had when I was writing the Apollo Academy, I was happy.**

**So this summer, I will be updating all three of my stories, Apollo Academy, The Cream Olympia, and Sweet Strawberry Melodies. Hopefully you all will like the story as much as the other two.**

**~Summary~**

**Okay! Finally the summary! So this story is about Ichigo being an idol. Every time, when Ichigo gets upset because of Kashino's painful insults, she would runaway to a Music room. She would write songs that made her feel accomplished and cheers her up. Although she had a beautiful talent, she wanted it to be a secret. No one knew, not even Vanilla. Her hiding spot was the only place that she could have all to herself.**

**~The idea~**

**Like I mentioned in the first version, I have been watching a lot of Idol Animes. Like Uta no prince sama, Idolmaster, Love Live School Idol Project, Pretty Rhythm and A LOT more! When I again, for the twenty seventh time, re-watched Yumeiro Patissiere, I thought something really crazy. **_"What if Ichigo was an Idol?" _**and thats how the story came to be. There were many ideas that came to me about scenes, chapters, and original characters. Unlike my two other stories, I am planning to put a lot of Kashigo moments. **

**The name was pretty easy. When the plot came together, I thought about Ichigo playing random melodies to get a tune for the song. So I got 'Melody'. Then from there it was pretty clear, Sweet is for the plot of the real anime. I wanted the story to harmonize with the real plot. Strawberry in obviously from Ichigo's name.**

**~Important Info~**

**-Characters from different animes will also be appearing in the series, such as all the 765 production idols (Idolmaster), all the girls from ****μ's ('Muse', Love Live), Aira and Shou (Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and Dear my Future), and the Starish boys+Haruka (Uta no prince sama). Unfortunately Starish, Haruka, and the Idolmaster girls will not be playing a big role. I can't fit everyone in, it won't make sense. **

**-I will also be using songs from Idolmaster, Love Live, and Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**-I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, Idol Master, Love Live, Uta no prince sama, the songs, or any of the characters mentioned above.**

**-This is the first story made for my new group, Sweets Writers: Unique! A group for girl authors here in fanfiction who love cute and romantic anime and love fluffy stories for them. PM me if your interested, there's more information on my profile.**

**-Ichigo will be having a professional sounding voice. Not one that matches her character's voice. Kind of like Chihaya Kirasagi or Umi Sonoda (Idolmaster and Love Live) just a bit sweeter.**

**-I will be drawing pictures of Ichigo as an Idol and the picture will be changed every seven chapters. Links will be on my profile to see the picture. The picture is going to be on Sweets Writers: Unique! Facebook group**

**-All the animes are highly recommended. There are things that you should know that will have to do with a character's personalitity and backround and information about them. I'll put links on my profile for their Wikia pages (Yes Wikia not Wikipedia. I find it more useful) and you can go around through the character pages to understand.**

**Sorry about the long Author's note! But it's necessary to read it to fully understand the story!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Leavepandasalone/Ann-sama~**


	2. Volume 1:1 Her Hiding Place

**Normal POV**

"Why would you come to this school of you have no idea how to make anything?!" Kashino yelled.

Like always, Kashino was scolding poor Ichigo. She stood there in shame, covered in chocolate as he continued to yell at the sensitive girl.

**_Flashback POV_**

_Ichigo just finished washing the rest if the bowls. They just finished with their chocolate sculptures. The lesson today was using moulds and putting pieces together, without breaking the other pieces. When they were finished, Kashino went to the washroom while the rest of Group A cleaned their station._

_"Ichigo-chan, will be right back okay? Were going to help put away the moulds and give them to the other class for their lesson this afternoon." Hanabusa said._

_"Okay! I'll stay here and wash the materials." She smiled._

_With no one there to witness anything that happened, Group B took advantage of the moment. Once Ichigo finished washing dishes and was about to put them away in the cabinets, one of them casually walked by and pushed her. Ichigo fell on the counter, right where Kashino's sculpture was placed. He came in at the worst timing and saw her fall on his hard work._

_**End of Flashback...**_

The incident caused Kashino to get angry immediately, not giving her a chance to explain what happened.

"Why are you such an idiot?!" He yelled in anger.

The Group B girls snickered and enjoyed the sight of Ichigo being humiliated.

"That's going to far Maa-kun!" Andou argued.

"It wasn't her fault!" Rumi followed.

Ichigo couldn't take it any more. She ran off as fast as she could. Vanilla couldn't follow her because she was long gone when she looked through the hallways. They glared at Kashino who was still angry.

"What do you mean 'It wasn't her fault'?!" He asked, irritibly.

"Let me explain..." She shrugged as the group B girls started to worry.

**Ichigo's POV...**

I dried up my tears as I looked for a blank music sheet in the drawers of my desk. I looked through the notebooks and pencils that were on top of the pack that I recently printed out from the library. I found it and took one out. I walked out and locked the door and made my way to the music room.

_"I hate Kashino! I hate, hate, hate him!" _I thought as I put a tighter grip on my pen and paper.

I made sure no one was following me when I entered the corridor, where all the other classrooms were. The Art room, the science lab, the computer room, it was all in this corridor. Out of all, there was a music room that was long forgotten. The school had another one in the new corridor that was finished a month before I came to this school. I walked in to see the grand piano, still in its place.

"Thank goodness. I can finally be alone." I sighed of relief.

I discovered this room on my first day of school. The first time I ran away from Kashino's wrath, I got lost and found my way here. The grand piano in this room amazed me. Here I played to take away all my worries. I would start with pressing random keys that would go together and once I got a beautiful melody, I would play something that would at least last two minutes that sounds like it and matched the rhythm. After writing the notes, I would write lyrics for it. This always made me feel accomplished and cheered me up.

"Okay..." I closed my eyes and pressed a random key.

When I started, I began thinking of the times I made Mama proud with my piano playing. Then the day I let Natsume play the piano came to mind.

_**Flashback POV...**  
_

_A beautiful piano melody was heard outside of the Amano house, as neighbours listened from their windows to hear the young girl play and sing. Only eight and Amano Ichigo had a beautiful, angelic voice. She sung passionately as she recited her notes. Her mother nodded in satisfaction. All was peaceful until__ Nastume, the youngest of the family, interrupted._

_"Natsume wants to play too!" She said, walking towards her sister and mother._

_"Not now Natsume. Your sister is practising." Mrs. Amano said._

_Natsume's eyes filled with tears._

_"NATSUME WANTS TO PLAY PIANO! PIANO!" She yelled and cried._

_Ichigo looked at her sister with pity in her eyes. She turned to her mother with a warm smile._

_"Mama, can you please teach Natsume to play the piano too?" She asked politely._

_Mrs. Amano looked at her daughter with a surprised look and smiled. She nodded and picked Natsume up as Ichigo scooted off the seat. Natsume smiled with delight and pressed random keys. Ichigo looked at her mother, speaking through her eyes. She nodded with a thankful look and her mother nodded back._

**_End of Flashback..._**

_"Did I make a mistake that day? Should I show everyone that I can still sing and play?" _I thought in regret until I realized what I just thought.

What's wrong with me? How could I even think that?! I can't take away music from Natsume! It doesn't matter that I can still write notes or play the piano, it'll be fine. I can keep my songs to myself. This secret cannot be told to anyone! I want to be a patissiere! I looked at the time through my phone and jumped in surprise.

"It's already this late?! I've been gone for half an hour!" I said, surprise.

I quickly took my music sheet and closed the fall of the piano. I wiped the top and made sure nothing was moved. I couldn't afford to be careless here! Even if I'm late! I closed the door and ran out. I was on my way to the class room when I saw Kashino, running and stopped when he saw me. He was breathless and tired. He breathed heavily as he put a hand on the wall for support.

"Where... Were... You... Amano...-san?" He panted.

"I was just walking around and thinking things through." I lied and hid the music sheet behind me.

We stopped talking until Kashino regained his energy and straightened up.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked.

"Oh! Uh... Well... I wanted to..." He paused.

"Wanted to what?" I came closer.

**Kashino's POV**

She came a little closer and I started to blush a bit.

"I- uh..." I stuttered.

"I...?" She said, losing a bit of patience.

As I felt my cheeks get warmer I put my hand over my mouth and looked away.

"I wanted to apologize..." I said.

"Eh?" She tilted her head cutely.

_"Too cute!" _I thought.

I put my hand back and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. My eyes were still looking the same way. I knew if I looked at her, my whole face would turn red.

"I didn't know what happened and I didn't give you a chance to talk. Katou-san told me what happened and... I'm sorry..." I apologized.

I expected her to laugh and tell me that she was completely right but instead she took both my hands and cupped them with her own. I looked at her in surprise as she smiled brightly.

"It's alright. I was just being too sensitive. Anyone would be mad if something they worked hard on broke into pieces. There's no need to apologize, Kashino-kun." She giggled.

I'm pretty sure I was blushing seriously hard. When I noticed Andou, Hanabusa, and the sweet spirits were behind us, I immediatley let go and walked quickly away, passed the group with my head down.

"Let's go back to class." I walked away, not looking behind me.

"Hey! Slow down Kashino-kun!" Amano called, trying to keep up with me.

"You keep up, Cake eating champion!" I yelled back.

_"I hope you keep up..." _I thought.


	3. Volume 1:2 A possible withdrawal!

**Normal POV...**

Team Ichigo stood tall with pride as the audience gasped in shock when they took out their ordinary pound cakes. Team Ichimatsu's leader smirked in amusement when he saw their cakes from the corner of his eye.

_"They must've thought this was a joke. Such amateurs shouldn't expect to win against us!" _He thought, proudly.

They all place their pound cakes on one red plate while Ichigo and the sweet princes kept theirs on a rectangular baking pan. The judges were confused and disappointed by their display, knowing they could have done much better.

"Now. The Judges will taste Team Ichimatsu's pound cake!" The speaker announced.

The judges cut a small square portion of their pound cakes and ate them whole. They were impressed with the delightful autumn flavours as Team Ichimatsu smiled in victory.

"The rich taste of the nuts delights my tounge! The taste advances farther while the softness of the cake itself is well balanced with the rest of the ingredients." The principal described.

"The chocolate is exquisite yet not too sweet. It feels very delicate on my tongue. A job well done on your part." The judge praised.

The judges nodded in agreement with the two while the Team was satisfied with their explanations. Team Ichigo looked very calm and didn't seem to worry about the other team's confections. They seemed determined even thought the audience knew there was know chance of them winning with their sweet. The score board gave the team one circle for taste, two circles for technique, and one circle for theme. The audience oohed and ahed.

"Next, the judges will taste Team Ichigo's Pound Cake!" The speaker declared.

The judges were about to taste their creations until they noticed Hanabusa holding a bread knife.

"You will now be welcomed into a beautiful rose garden." He said.

Hanabusa reached for the Pound Cakes one by one, cutting them and placing them on the white plate gracefully. He placed the last piece of the pound cake on the very top and the audience looked at the beautiful placement with shock. It was a rose!

"Even with a placement like that, we still win." Ichimatsu scoffed.

The judges ate their small square portions and froze. The taste of the pound cakes made them feel like they were in the middle of a rose garden.

"This is the fragrance of a pure rose! Fermented butter and Rose jam was well blended with it." The principal told.

"It's moist and aroma... It some how makes me sad." The blunette judge sighed.

They gave the younger team one circle for technique and two circles for theme. They paused for taste and had a longer discussion for their score. Tension grew around the room while Team Ichimatsu was determined they would win. Ichigo's heart beat was growing louder and louder to her as the group of judges finally decided the score. The beep of the machine was heard and two circles appeared for taste.

"Yes!" Ichigo cheered.

The audience and the team celebrated their victory, while Team Ichimatsu was confused and angry at their loss.

"Why did we lose?!" Ichimatsu asked in anger.

"Why don't you have a taste of Team Ichigo's sweet?" Suggested the teacher.

Team Ichimatsu took a bite of Middle school Group A's Confection and was transported to a rose garden. Ichimatsu looked around to see the blooming pink roses surrounding him. He could smell the flowers scent in the cake as he continued to savour the cake in his mouth.

"The theme for this round was family. The technique and taste of your pound cakes were excellent, but your theme was unbalanced. Unlike Team Ichigo's cake, that all goes well together. Perfect for a family to eat, your taste battle each other and wouldn't go well together." He explained.

"So what do you think now, Team Ichimatsu?" Asked the Principal.

Ichimatsu paused and thought over what he should say.

"I think... They deserve to win." He admitted defeat.

Ichigo and the others cheered for their win. Team Ichigo was now qualified to go to round two! They were about to go and eat the rest of the pound cake in the greenhouse to celebrate until Ichigo stopped walking for a moment.

"Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa asked in confusion.

"Sorry, I forgot something back at my dorm. I'll be right back!" Ichigo said.

"Alright. Meet us at the greenhouse! You'll see us at the table!" Andou called.

"See you there!" Waved Ichigo.

Once Ichigo was out of sights, her smile faded away and she was now completely serious. She went to the forest, where she knew know one would see her and took out an envelope from her pocket. The message came from her family. She opened it up and read the letter.

_**Dear Ichigo,**_

_**How are you? I hope your alright. I'm sure you've made new friends and improved your baking at school. You must be wondering why we are writing you a letter. We've been very busy these days but not for the usual things.**_

_**I'm afraid we have some very bad news. About a month ago, the piano in the piano classroom broke down. We had the piano from home be taken there but when Natsume tried to play it, it seemed to be out of tune and the pedals weren't working. We had it checked and it seems it's worn out and broken beyond repair. **_

_**We were going to have the last piano fixed but the last month seemed to be a series of unfortunate events. Your father has been ill with scarlet fever and is bedridden and cannot work. With no piano we have to shut down the piano classroom for awhile. The money we have left can only be used for our necessities and for your father's health care. We don't have enough to pay for everything so... We have to pull you out of St. Marie.**_

_**I'm so sorry Ichigo. If we could do anything to keep you there we would. We don't want you to give up on your talent and dream, but we have our own needs. There are possible chances that you might not return but you can still work towards your goal at home. If there is anything we could do, we would do it. But right now we need your help.**_

_**Write back soon...**_

_**Love, Mama**_

Ichigo closed up the envelope and sighed.

"Ichigo..." Vanilla said.

Ichigo gave her partner a weak smile.

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out."


	4. Volume 1:3 A group of Idols

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay! So this chapter will be having guest stars! These new characters are not my OCs. I do not own them! They are from the anime, Idolm ster! It's highly recommended and no the following chapters will not contain any spoilers for the anime or game. I only need these characters and one song used in episode 20.**

**Here are the following characters i'll be using...**

**-Haruka Amami - Voiced by Eriko Nakamura**

**-Miki Hoshii - Voiced by Akiko Hasegawa**

**-Yayoi Takatsuki - Voiced by Mayako Nigo**

**-Yukiho Hagiwara - Voiced by Azumi Asakura**

**-Makoto Kikuchi - Voiced by Hiromi Hirata (To avoid confusion between Makoto Kashino and Makoto Kikuchi, i'll call her by her last name.)**

**-Ami and Mami Futami - Voiced by Asami Shimoda**

**-Iori Minase - Voiced by Rie Kugiyama**

**-Azusa Miura - Voiced by Chiaki Takahashi**

**-Takane Shijō - Voiced by Yumi Hara **

**-Hibiki Ganaha - Voiced by Manami Numakura**

**-Ristuko Akizuki - Voiced by Naomi Wakabayashi (She will not be singing)**

**-Hokuto Ijūin - Voiced by Daichi Kanbara (He will not be singing, but will be playing the piano)**

**For fans who have watched Idolm ster, no Chihaya Kirasagi will not be in this story. Ichigo will have her voice for the song and will be replacing her for this chapter. There's no problem with the character but I just wanted to give Ichigo a mature voice that would surprise her friends, classmates, and teachers.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon the next day and Ichigo just finished her homework. These days she's more focused at school and the sweets princes are growing suspicious of her sudden interest and boost in grades. She was in her dorm with Vanilla, writing a letter back to her family about their financial problems.

_**Dear Mama,**_

_**It's alright. I know my responsibilities. I am part of this family and I know I should do what's right. I'll help out at home and even try to work to support us. I could help Uncle with grandma's patisserie after school and earn money for us by doing small things. **_

_**You don't have to help me with going back to St. Marie, i'll raise the money for myself while you pay for our needs and for papa. There's no need to apologize. I can't say I'm not upset that I'm leaving the school for this, but I know it's the right thing to do.**_

_**I won't give up my dream. Everything I've done up until now, would be a waste if I just leave it because of this. Gramma would be very disappointed in me if I gave up for that. I'll be home in about a month or so.**_

_**See you!**_

_**Love, Ichigo**_

Ichigo slipped the folded paper in an envelope and placed a stamp at the back. She sealed it and was about to go out to the mail box to send it in.

"Ichigo-chan, I have to go to the Sweets Kingdom for the rest of the day for a quick evaluation. I'll be back tonight. Are you gonna be alright?" Vanilla asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine Vanilla. Good luck on your evaluation." Smiled Ichigo.

Vanilla waved goodbye and flew out the window. Ichigo took the letter from her desk and eyed the bottom drawer of her desk.

_"If I leave, then it's going to be my last few weeks playing the piano." _Ichigo thought.

She kneeled down and pulled the drawer out. She dug around to the bottom and got a manila envelope. She went back to her desk and took out the contents of the folder. It was a stack of music sheets, completed songs on the top, blank on the bottom. She looked for her latest work which was un-finished.

_"I should at least finish this while I have a piano to play. What's the harm in it? I only need a chorus and one more verse." _She thought.

Ichigo took the rest of the papers and slipped it right in the folder. She put it back in the drawer and took her music sheet and letter. She locked the door from the inside and walked out.

**At the front entrance of the Academy... **

A group of girls were scattered around the entrance room of the academy. The principal walked calmly towards them.

"The principal is here everyone! Come here!" Ristuko called them over.

The girls crowded in front of Ritsuko. She bowed politely to the head master.

"Thank you for having us perform at your school." She thanked.

"Hoh hoh, you're welcome. Thank you for visiting us for these next few days." He smiled.

The girls smiled in response and the principal proceeded walking while the group followed.

"There will be a few rooms for you all in the girl's dormitory. There are also numerous music and dance rooms you may practise in. You will be performing at the café at our school, Salon de Marie. The school will also be providing your meals, scheduled in the morning, afternoon, and night. When your not practising, feel free to explore our school or even watch the Cake Grand Prix." He explained.

"The Cake Grand Prix? What's that?" Hibiki asked, curiously.

"If you remember what we told you in our letter, then you must remember this school is a school for patissieres. It is a school specifically for educating patissieres in training. All St. Marie academies from all over the world hold a yearly competition called the Cake Grand Prix. It's a competition where the best teams from different branches of the school battle each other to win this competition. The winning team will be rewarded by studying abroad to Paris, France and be taught by our school's founder's great grandson, Henri Lucas." He replied.

"So we can watch the current round?" Ami and Mami asked.

"Yes. Will have a V.I.P spot saved for all of you." Responded the principal.

The girls whispered to one another in excitement. Not only will they be able to have a trip here for free, but they will also get to see a competition between students. The girls and the principal separated once they arrived at the girl's dormitory. They talked amongst each other when they were walking in the halls, toward their temporary dorms.

"I wonder what's going to happen these next few days!" Kikuchi said, excitedly.

"Yeah! There's no telling what we're gonna see and do here!" Ami followed.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Don't lose sights of what we're all here for. Remember we haven't even chose the song we're performing." Said Takane.

"Will get one! I'm sure will write one in time." Yayoi said, determined.

"Of course we will! You have me!" Iori boasted.

"I'm not sure what it is, but I have a feeling will find something more than a song." Haruka smiled.


	5. Volume 1:4 Promise

**First song! **

**Yakusoku Promise**

**-Haruka Amami - Voiced by Eriko Nakamura**

**-Miki Hoshii - Voiced by Akiko Hasegawa**

**-Yayoi Takatsuki - Voiced by Mayako Nigo**

**-Yukiho Hagiwara - Voiced by Azumi Asakura**

**-Makoto Kikuchi - Voiced by Hiromi Hirata (To avoid confusion between Makoto Kashino and Makoto Kikuchi, i'll call her by her last name.)**

**-Ami and Mami Futami - Voiced by Asami Shimoda**

**-Iori Minase - Voiced by Rie Kugiyama**

**-Azusa Miura - Voiced by Chiaki Takahashi**

**-Takane Shijō - Voiced by Yumi Hara**

**-Hibiki Ganaha - Voiced by Manami Numakura**

**-Ristuko Akizuki - Voiced by Naomi Wakabayashi (She will not be singing)**

**-Hokuto Ijūin - Voiced by Daichi Kanbara (He will not be singing, but will be playing the piano)**

**I do not own these characters or the song! I own my plot and future OCs!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked in to the vacant music room and looked back to make sure there was no one outside. I closed the door quietly and took off my warm pink jacket. I reached into the left pocket and took out the incomplete music sheet.

_"Let's complete you while I still can..."_ I sighed.

When I turned back to look around the room, it was the same as I left it. The rose coloured curtains were slightly closed, only letting a tiny beam of light from the setting sun. I walked up to the piano and wiped away the speck of dust on the fall, then opening it, revealing the black and white keys, all in perfect shape. Not a dent or a scratch. I sat on it's bench and placed my music sheet on the music rack.

"Lets review through it first." I said to myself.

I placed my fingers on the keys, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and played the verse. I stopped right when the chorus was about to start and looked at the notes in front of me.

_"What should I write? What kind of song should this be? It's too slow to be a exciting or happy song, but it's too calm to be a sad or gloomy song. Grandma used to say that when you make something, you have to base it on what your feeling. So what do I feel?"_ I thought.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo could admit that she was a bit upset because of her forced withdrawal, but she had a sense of responsibility. She knew that her family was going through a tough time and she needed to help and contribute in any way she could. But leaving all her friends here, she also felt lonely.

_"I feel upset, lonely, and responsible... How am I going to put that all together? Wait... Something's missing."_ She realized.

Ichigo knew that some where in her heart was a different sort of feeling. Something that could harmonize all the feelings she felt.

_"I know I'm leaving, and there's a possibility that I might never come back, but I'm not going to give up. I'll find a way to come back! There is something I could do to stay! that's a feeling right? But what was it called?"_

The word is at the very tip of her tongue. She was thinking hard, trying to find the exact thing she felt most out of all the emotions. The word finally hit her. She finally knew what this song should be about.

Ichigo stared at the piano keys and said, "Determination... And Confidence..."

The faces of the people she met here at St. Marie Academy flew through her head. Some of them were kind and caring, others were competitive and sort of rude, but she knew she would miss all of them. When the many rows and faces of people finally stopped, it froze at the evilest, most devilish, person she ever met.

"Ka...shi...no-kun...?" She said, in shock.

She thought about the times he yelled at her and teased her and called her names like cake eating champion or a glutton.

_"Of all people...? Why do I fell that... I'll miss him the most...?"_ She shook her head.

She then thought about the times he seemed kind and caring. Like the time he made Chocolat au chaud for her and the time the Sweet Princes told her about when they first met and he helped Andou when he was injured. His rare but true smiles, his harsh words, his chocolate sweets, he was the only person she thought about.

"I..." She paused.

Ichigo picked up her pencil and wrote down the lyrics for the first verse. She reviewed through the chorus and played through the song and completed the lyrics, only thinking about the devilish chocolatier. The lyrics were based on what he had told her these past few months. She looked at the music sheet and begun to play. Her mouth opened slightly, ready to sing.

**Meanwhile, Outside the music room, a few halls away...**

"I can't believe we're lost..." Kikuchi sighed.

"This wouldn't have happened if you let me lead instead of Azusa!" Iori complained.

"I said I was sorry... I didn't know which hall we were supposed to go to..." Azusa sighed.

"It's alright Azusa-chan. Will find are wAAAy!" Haruka tripped.

"Are you alright Haruka?!" Hibiki asked frantically.

"And I thought you wouldn't fall today..." Ritsuko sighed.

Haruka stood up with the help of Takane and suddenly heard someone singing.

**Yakusoku-Promise (Romanji & English Lyrics)**

_Nee ima_

_Mitsumeteiru yo_

_Hanareteitemo_

"Whats that?" Ami asked.

"Someone singing?" Mami followed.

"It sounds so... Pretty." Haruka smiled.

"Let's go find where it's coming from!" Ritsuko said, excitedly.

_Hey now_

_I'm watching over you,_

_Even though we're apart_

_Mou namida wo nugutte waratte_

The girls ran through the halls, getting closer to the music room.

_Wipe away your tears and smile_

_Hitori janai donna toki datte_

They tried to keep up with Ritsuko and Kikuchi. Ristuko was extremely excited to meet this singer while Kikuchi...can just run fast.

_Your not alone_

_Yume miru koto wa ikiru koto_

They halted at a two-way hall and listened to where the song was coming from.

"It's this way! C'mon you guys!" Takane pointed.

_To live is to dream_

_Kanashimi wo koeru chikara_

The girls stopped for a breath at a certain door. They were about to open it until the singer stopped them at the chorus.

_And to have the power to overcome sadness_

_Arukou_

Their eyes widened as their minds were cleared when she sung so compassionately.

_Let's walk_

_Hatenai michi_

They froze in their spots and listened to the melodic voice and the perfect tunes of the instrument.

_The never ending path_

_Utaou_

As much as they wanted to open the door to reveal the young lady, they didn't want to interrupt her.

_Let's sing_

_Sora wo koete_

Ichigo sung her best and breathed little air, but didm't crack, sing flat, or make a single note wrong.

_And overcome the heavens_

_Omoi ga..._

She sung, thinking of her beloved school and the people in it.

_So that..._

_Todoku you ni_

The group outside were blown away by the unknown girl's song.

_My feelings could reach you_

_Yakusoku shiyou Mae wo muku koto_

She was about to finish up and the group outside was ready for the moment of truth.

_Let's make a promise to look ahead_

_Thank you for smile..._

Ichigo heard the door knob twist and panicked and jumped out the window close to her. She slid down the wall quietly and tried not to make a single sound. The girls looked around in shock.

"Where did she go?!" Hibiki said, looking around in confusion.

"Did we imagine it?!" Kikuchi yelled.

"No that's impossible. There was a singer here, we just don't know where she went." Takane replied.

"Well lets look for her!" Ritsuko said, with confidence.

The girls checked behind curtains, inside the storage closet, and any where else she could be. Ami looked at the one window that was open and walked toward it. Amano heard the footsteps close by her and held in her breath. Ami was just about to look outside until Iori got everyones attention.

"Hey you guys!" She said.

"What is it?" Ristuko asked.

"I think I found the music sheet." She claimed.

"Really?!" Kikuchi yelled, excitedly.

Ami's attention went to the music sheet and walked to the group of girls. Ichigo breathed in with relief and took this chance to crawl away. The girls looked at the music sheet and hummed to the tune.

"There's no mistake, this is the song. Not only that but its an original song." Takane stated.

"Yeah, but where's the singer?" Hibiki asked.

"There's no name on the sheet." Ami and Mami said, in sync.

"I don't know but we should find her!" Kikuchi said, determined.

"But how?" Iori asked, frustratedly.

"We could ask some students. They might know someone who played the piano and writes songs." Azusa suggested.

"Alright then! Tomorrow, we should go find her!" Ritsuko said.

"Right!" They agreed.


	6. Volume 1:5 A Cinderella Story!

**Another rare chapter while I'm sick. I might do these about one to two weeks each for a random chapter. Please check out my new drabble series 'Moments' which features all the boys from Yumeiro Patissiere (Anime) x Ichigo. The first chapter is a Sennochigo (Ichigo x Andou) chapter.**

**Warning!: This chapter has loads of POV (Point if view) changes, which might cause dizziness! Read with care!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**~Kikuchi's POV~**

So we decided to split up to ask three students per grade (Middle School, 1,2,3 & High School 1,2,3) in pairs. I'm paired up with Yukiho, and we're going to ask the 1st year middle schoolers (Well at least I am, Yukiho-chan is really shy! Especially around boys)

"C'mon Yukiho-chan! Stop hiding!" I yelled towards a corner wall.

Yukiho peeked out a bit, only letting me see the top of her head and a few strands of her bangs. Students we're staring at us as I continued to drag Yukiho towards the Middle School classroom's hallways where all the middle schoolers should be heading out for the day.

"B-but... Kikuchi-san... T-there's going to be lots of boys and people there..." She quietly whined as I felt her get heavier as she spoke.

"Don't worry! C'mon! We have to fine that singer!" I said, pulling her hand through the corridors, with my back facing forward.

"B-but..." She paused and looked up, shivering.

I looked behind me to see many young students making their way out their classrooms. My eyes brighten up with excitement as Yukiho hid behind me. I turned to see Iori and Yayoi already talking to their group of students who seem to be in their 2nd year of Middle school.

**~Iori's POV~**

"You're all in 2nd Year middle school, right?" Asked Yayoi.

"Yes! You two are the guest idols that's going to perform in a few days right?!" A girl with short auburn hair with two little pigtails on the sides asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are!" I replied with a boastful tone as I flipped my bang away from my pale forehead.

"Cool!" She piped up.

"Do you need something from us?" A girl with long, straight orange hair asked.

"Yes, we were wondering if there are any good singers and pianists in your grade." Yayoi asked, politely.

"Our grade... Hrm... No one rings a bell!" A girl with short, blonde hair and freckled said.

"But Tennouji-senpai is a great pianist!" The girl with orange hair followed.

"Tennouji-senpai?" I said, with a confused tone.

"She's the student council president, a second year high schooler." She explained.

"She's a wonderful pianist!" The girl with auburn hair continued.

"I see, thank you very much!" Yayoi thanked the group.

"No problem!"

**~Mami's POV~**

Me and Ami peeked through the middle school music room while the third years we're singing. The teacher eventually saw us and told her class to keep going to speak to us.

"What? You want to talk to my best singers?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah! It's very important!" Ami said.

"Hm... Alright, as long as you let them back in before class ends." He said.

"Thank you!" We said, in sync.

The teacher called out about seven students. We narrowed them down by gender (2-), singing tone (1-), and those who can't play and don't know any pianists (1-).

"What's this for?" One asked.

"That's classified!" I said, with a cheerful and energetic tone.

"We just wanted to know if you could sing to this." Ami took out a small sheet of paper with the chorus.

The three took a look at the paper and two backed down saying they didn't have that much breath for the '_Arukou_' part.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

_"Arukou... Hatenai michi. Utaou... Sora wa koete. Omoi ga... Todoku you ni... Yakusoku shiyou... Mae wo muku koto, Thank you for smile..." _She sung.

The two clapped for the girl, who blushed in embarrassment. Me and my talked together for a moment.

"It was amazing, but not the same." Ami said.

"Yes, her way of singing is a bit different than the real singer." I agreed.

"And none of them seemed to recognise the song either." I followed.

"The singer isn't here then..."

**~(Grade Skip to 2nd Year High School) Haruka's POV~**

"Ritsuko! Slow down!" I called for one of 765 Production's producers.

"You keep up Haruka!" She yelled back.

We all met up earlier and everyone said that they had no luck finding the amazing singer. But they all said that there was one they kept on hearing about. A student named Mari Tennouji. The student council president, who was exceptionally talented in many things. We're on are way to the high school kitchens to find her. I was struggling to keep up and then... I tripped on the carpet.

"Ritsu-BWA!" I fell.

"Haruka! Are you alright?!" Ritsuko asked running towards me.

I suddenly saw the light around me dim and heard Ritsuko's footsteps take a halt. I looked up to see a beautiful girl with wavy golden locks who was kneeling towards me. I stared at her honey coloured eyes in amazement.

"Are you alright?' She asked.

"Y-yes... Are you... Mari Tennouji...?" I asked.

Her face expression suddenly changed to a confused look. Her eyebrows crunches up as close together as it can be and her mouth came from a small, helpful grin to a small frown. She then asked, "Yes, do you need something?".

I said, "Yes, me and my friend here wanted to ask you a few questions," as I stood up with her help.

**~Time Skip, Normal POV~**

Tennouji sipped her tea gracefully as the pair gazed around in Tennouji's sat at a table with a white sheet on top. She served them some of her Honey and Lemon Poundcake, which amazed the two, but they couldn't get distracted and remembered why they were there.

"You and your Idol group is looking for a pianist?" She asked as she put her tea cup back on it's place.

"Y-yes." Haruka replied.

"What for?" Asked Tennouji.

Haruka looked over to Ritsuko, who nodded, giving her a sign that it was alright to tell her.

"You see, a few days ago, at about 4:30pm, we got lost around that building in your school." Haruka pointed at the brown building across from her dorm.

The blonde sat back and started to stir the tea in her cup with a small tea spoon, "Mm-hm.".

"And we over heard a girl playing the piano and singing a beautiful song." Ritsuko continued as she put the music sheet on the table and Tennouji reached for it and looked at the notes.

"We entered the music room, but all that was there was this music sheet and a piano with the fall opened up. The girl ran away." Haruka followed.

"I see now. So you went to find this singer and asked a couple of students and came to me." She said, giving them back the sheet of music.

Haruka looked away and answered, "Yes...".

Silence filled the room. The two sat awkwardly while Tennouji stared at the pair while Honey sat on her shoulder, unsure what to do in such a situation.

"Is it you?" Ristuko asked, seriously.

"... Let me ask my questions first." She said.

"Wha?"

"Let's say you find this mysterious girl, What will you do then?" She asks.

"Will try to make her into an idol." Ritsuko replies.

"...I'll tell you now... it is not me." She said.

"Eh? But you were the last person who it could be..." Haruka said, with a disappointed tone.

"I only play classical songs. I do not write original music, neither will I be able to write lyrics. My talents are for making sweets. I apologise." She closed her eyes.

Ritsuko and Haruka looked down, and thought through their options. Until...

"But..." Said Tennouji.

"But...?" Ritsuko dropped a sweat.

"Even if you do find her, you know she won't accept." She looked forward.

"Eh...?" Haruka said, feeling both confused and a bit frightened.

"If this singer was as talented as you described, then if she wanted to go to such a school, then wouldn't she have gone to a school that specialises in just that?" She asked with a sarcastic tone.

The two stared at the blonde and froze.

"But she went to this school, for young teens who aspire to become patissieres and patissiers. She went to this school for a reason you know." She sipped her tea.

Ritsuko slammed her fists onto the table and surprised Haruka but didn't even get a flinch from Tennouji. Honey was getting a bit worried.

"Still!" She yelled.

Tennouji didn't put her cup down or move her body. All she did was open her eyes and look up, still in the same position, "Still what?".

Ritsuko glared at her, while Haruka was about to calm her down, "Ritsuko-chan..." "I can't let her waste her talent!" She yelled.

Tennouji sighed.

"Then go back." She said.

Ritsuko and Haruka were then confused.

"Eh?"

"You said she was there at 4:30, right?" She said.

The two turned behind them to see the clock strike at exactly 4:30.

"Go back then." She sipped her tea.

The two ran out of the room quickly. Haruka halted at the door and turned back to Tennouji and bowed.

"Thank you very much!"

She ran out to catch up with the producer. Tennouji-senpai put her finished tea back on the little plate and a smile came upon her lips.

**~Outside...~**

The group waited outside, with a bored expression. Ritsuko slammed the door open, followed by Haruka who stopped to close the door. The group turn their heads and perked up. The producer ran past them to the other building. Kikuchi caught the tired Haruka.

"What happened in there?" She asked, worriedly.

"It wasn't Tennouji-san... But we got information... We have to go back to the... Music room..." She panted.

The girls understood and Kikuchi carried Haruka on her back. They ran after Ritsuko who was running like a cheetah who saw it's prey!

**~In the music room...~**

Ichigo looked around the music room and looked for her music sheet which she left. All she could remember from yesterday was her running away from the people who came in. She couldn't remember what happened after that, but wanted her music sheet back.

"Hmm... Maybe it's under the piano..." She said to herself.

She went on her knees and bent down. She looked around her and even looked above her to see if anything was taped on the bottom of the piano. She was about to get out until the door slammed open. Ichigo, shocked, slammed her head on the piano.

"Oww..." She said.

She stood up and rubbed her head, not looking at the tired and shocked group behind her. Suddenly a small voice got her attention.

"Um..."

Ichigo turned to a girl with brown hair that only reached her shoulders. She had yellow ribbons tied at the sides of her hair and had pretty emerald eyes. She held up a piece of paper and took a deep breath.

"Is this yours?!" She asked.

* * *

**That took a long time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I'll see you next time!**


	7. Volume 1:6 An Unexpected Response

**To Guest Reviewers: **

**xxxbluishxx: This story is way better than the first one. I wasn't happy with the last turnout. I'm glad you like my stories, I hope you continue reading.**

**Guest: I caught the Influenza Flu, which lasts to one week to a month. I caught it because of a virus I caught when I had the cold. Not many people know this but I have an illness called asthma, that affects me not to breathe well and stops me from be able to do many sports (I'm not a very physical kid because of it). I've had it since I was 4. **

**If you've read my story, Haruhi's Illness (From the OHSHC) we're in the same situation. I got my illness from my dad. Thanks anyway.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The girls at the door breathed heavily from the running, though still eager to know the brunette's answer. Ichigo took a closer look at the sheet and her eyes widened in excitement.

"Oh yes! I've been looking for this! Where did you find it?" Ichigo asked, in a cheerful tone.

Haruka handed her the sheet and replied, "We found it here, yesterday. At 4 o'clock.".

Ichigo then noticed the group behind her. She then realised the grave mistake she made. She held her music sheet close to her chest and thought through her options.

"We're you the people who came in yesterday...?" She asked.

"Depends, we're you the person singing yesterday?" Kikuchi asked.

Ichigo soon became worried, and said, "Oh no, no, no...".

"What? We don't understand whats the matter?" Ritsuko asked.

Ichigo ignored her question and asked, "Did you tell anyone about this?".

"Uh- Um... We asked a few people and only one person knows. We didn't tell her in much detail though." Haruka sweat dropped.

"This is bad..." Ichigo shook her head and walked back and forth thinking of what to do.

"Um... Excuse me, but may I ask whats wrong?" Haruka asked, in a confused tone.

"Someone knows! That's whats wrong!" Yelled Ichigo.

"Eh?"

"What's wrong with someone knowing?" Ritsuko asked, seriously.

Ichigo stopped and thought, _"What am I supposed to say?... They obviously won't understand my situation... Um..."._

"You're a very talented and beautiful singer. Your piano skills are exceptional as well!" Haruka complimented her.

"What's the point of having a skill, and not showing it off?" Iori said, shallowly.

"That's not it, it's not that I don't want to show it to people I just... Can't..." She replied.

"Why?" Takane asked.

"Do you have stage fright or something?" Hibiki asked, curiously.

"No... It's just..." Ichigo couldn't speak. No one ever understood why she wouldn't perform even if she did explain to them. It would just be a waste of time to tell people is what she would always think.

The group was silent for a few minutes.

"If you don't have a reason, then why don't you become an idol?" Ritsuko asked.

"Eh?"

Ichigo looked at the professional young woman while Ritsuko smirked.

"Perform. You have the talent for it. I cannot allow a young lady who could sing and write a song so well waste her ability. So... become an idol." She explained.

"Ritsuko-chan..." The girls said.

The group waited for an answer and Ichigo stood there, she couldn't speak what was in her mind. All she could say at that point was a simple word.

"No..."

The girl didn't expect that answer, "Why?" Asked Ritsuko.

Ichigo looked up at the girls, with all her pride.

"No! I can't! You've spoke to others right?! No one knew about this! I never planned for anyone to no about this! I try so hard to keep this a secret!" Ichigo yelled.

Ritsuko wasn't going to back down so easily, "That doesn't answer my question...".

Ichigo looked at her, with horror in her eyes. Ichigo squeezed her music sheet closer to her and walked passed the girls. Before she continued walking, she wanted to make it clear for the group.

"No, is a no." She said.

The girls behind Ritsuko looked behind them and followed her with their eyes. They were shocked with her answer. Ritsuko stood still in the music room. Kikuchi looked back at the producer.

"What are you planning now, Ritsuko?" She asked.

"With that reaction, I'll doubt she'll listen or even talk to us." Takane sighed.

"Should we force her?" Miki asked.

"That's only going to make it worse." Ami and Mami say, in sync.

As the girls continued to think of their options, Haruka looked at Ritsuko. She noticed the paper she clutched on her left hand.

"Whats that?" She asked.

"It's a copy of the music sheet." She replied.

"Ooh, that's smart." Yukiho said.

"What are we going to do with it?" Yayoi asked.

"I don't know yet... I just had it copied just in case." She replied.

Haruka looked through the music sheet.

"Um..." She said.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"I have an idea!"


	8. Volume 1:7 Yakusoku

**Warning: SUPER LONG!**

* * *

**Normal POV **

Kashino was paying attention in class like always, but something weird was on his mind. These past few days, Amano has been less cheerful and loud. She smiles but there's something about her that makes him feel like she seems sad.

_"What's with her...?" _He asked himself.

When school was over, Kashino decided to go to the lake for some rest. His friends asked him if he wanted to go to Salon de Marie, but he passed it on, not in mood to go any where at the moment. He sat by a tree and leaned to it while watching the Head Master, fish. Chocolat slept on the grass beside him. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Yes." Someone said.

_"Is that...?"_

"I know."

_"Amano...?"_

He stayed in his place. He could hear her perfectly from where he was. It seems she was talking to someone on her cellphone. Who was she talking to? What was the call for?

"Yes, I know. You don't have to feel bad about it." She said.

_"What's she talking about?" _He thought.

"Heh, It's alright. I don't want to leave but... You need the money right?" She followed, with a solemn tone.

_"Leave...?"_

"I love St. Marie Academy, but if this is how I can help then i'll leave." She said.

_"Eh?!_"

"Okay, bye." She hung up.

Ichigo stayed still for a couple of seconds until Kashino came out of his place.

"What's this about?" He asked seriously.

"Kashino..." She said, with a shocked look.

**In Salon de Marie...**

Meanwhile, the 765 productions got permission from the Head Master to perform in the café they had at the school. A small stage was being set up and the piano from the music room was being moved there. Ritsuko was calling someone to play the piano and the girls were carrying microphones and decorations on the stage.

"Are you sure this'll work, Haruka?" Kikuchi asked.

"I'm sure of it!" She replied with determination.

"I hope it does..." Yayoi said, as she placed the mic stand in the middle of the stage.

"There's no time to be in-confident everyone!" Iori said, with an impatient tone.

"We got it, we got it!" Kikuchi replied.

**Back at the lake...**

Ichigo had sat down on the opposite side of the tree and explained to Kashino what had been happening with her family these past couple of days.

"So that's why you've been acting so weirdly." He sighed.

"Heh heh, you noticed?" She said with a bit of shock.

"I think the fact that you passed up cake would make anyone worry." He rolled his eyes.

"Sadist."

"Cake eating champion." He smirked.

Ichigo returned a lonely smile, which made Kashino wipe the smirk off his face.

Kashino awkwardly tried to pick up the conversation again, "So... You're leaving...?" He asked.

"Maybe... Who knows?" She asked, drawing figures in the dirt.

His eyes widened and yelled, "You can't!".

Kashino put his hand on his mouth and blushed as the brunette stared at him curiously.

"T-that's because... All you've worked for and how much time I wasted for you, would go down the drain..." He said.

Ichigo looked at him and sighed, "Look Kashino, no matter how sorry I am for that, I don't have any other options. I'm not smart, so I can't be part of the scholarship program. I don't have the money, because I'm not rich. And I can't just have myself sponsored by another family because nothing about me is interesting enough to do so... I've listed my options Kashino... There really is nothing I or anybody can do at the moment..." She said, disappointedly.

They stayed silent for awhile longer. Ichigo stared at the glistening waters of the calm lake, while Kashino looked at her with a puzzled look. She was really trying to find a way to stay.

"Can..." He started.

Ichigo turned her attention to the chocolatier as he spoke up again.

"Can't you at least tell the others...? You're leaving soon right? I don't want to be the one to bring everyone down..." He said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Ichigo stared at him and thought for awhile longer, then smiled. She stood up and dusted off the dirt from the front and back of her skirt and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" He asked in his normal irritated tone, wondering whether or not she was listening.

"I'm going to Salon de Marie. They're all there right?" She said in a form of a question, making sure if he knew.

He then remembered that (Hanabusa, Andou, Rumi, Kana etc.) had invited him to come with them to Salon de Marie. Though he and Amano coincidentally met at the lake. Looks like she was going to break the news to them. Kashino was about to turn to Amano to ask her something, until he noticed she was way ahead towards the Café.

"Oi! Amano! Wait up!" He said, catching up to her while Chocolat woke from his yell **(Me: Looks like she slept long enough...)**

**~Time skip, Salon de Marie~**

"WHAT?!" The group yelled.

"You're leaving St. Marie Academy?!" Rumi followed.

"In just a couple more weeks?!" Kana continued.

Since Salon de Marie was packed with students for some unknown reason, all making their own noise, they had nothing to worry about with yelling today.

"Yes... I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you as soon as possible. I just needed to think a little longer." Ichigo apologised.

"Isn't there anyway we can stop it?" Hanabusa asked, supportively.

"I've already checked all the other ways. I can't do it..." She sighed, but kept the smile on her face.

"No way..." Vanilla teared up.

The group looked solemn and down. Ichigo decided to liven things up.

"C'mon you guys, it isn't a big deal. I want to leave with good memories." She said.

They looked worriedly at Ichigo who was obviously trying her best not to look at the negative side of things and smiled, solemnly.

"You're right." Andou sighed.

"All the cakes are on me!" Rumi proudly said.

"Yey! Thanks Rumi-chan!" Ichigo replied happily.

Kashino sighed and looked around, noticing the odd, new things in Salon de Marie that night. A stage were a piano and microphones stood. He then remembered the idols that were visiting the school. Was that why it was packed? Were they performing tonight?

"What do you want, Ichigo-chan?" Rumi asked, as her and Ichigo skimmed through the menu.

"Hmm... This one!" She pointed at excitedly.

"Eh? Only that? It... Seems a little to plain for your usual tastes..." Rumi said, observingly.

"I don't have to get something so big and special! After all, I've been craving it for awhile." She pouted.

Ichigo, decided to take the special. Just a homemade pudding, covered in caramel. A female waitress served it to her, and she happily accepted the dish. She was about to take a bite from her dessert, the lights in Salon de Marie turned off. She didn't have a reaction, she just froze still. A bright spotlight then went on stage. Everyone turned to look at the stage, instead of Ichigo who sat still and merely moved her eyes towards the brunette on stage.

"Good Afternoon everyone. I'm a producer at 765 productions, Ritsuko!"

Many of the audience applauded and cheered while some of them were confused with what was going on.

"Today, our group will be singing a song that a certain song that was written by a certain student... A student who is amongst you all in this audience." She followed.

The audience then gasped and talked amongst each other, thinking about who the composer of the song would be and how good of a song it must be to catch the attention of a fellow idol group. Ichigo understood what was going on but decided to stay in her seat until she was completely sure.

"We will bring the song writer in during the song and **she** will sing a solo." Ritsuko continued.

The audience was sure it was going to be Tennouji-senpai. Ichigo's legs started trembling at the thought of performing to all of these people.

"I hope you enjoy this song, Yakusoku." She bowed and left the stage.

Ritsuko took a professional video camera and started filming once the pianist began. Ichigo gulped as she heard a familiar melody that she had memorised playing and her fingers were playing it's keys on their own on her legs. She knew what was going on.

Ichigo stood up from her seat, not even bothering about her seat that skid through the floor, "Ichigo-chan?" Rumi said confused of what she was doing.

Ichigo ignored her friend and made her way to the exit but was shocked to see Hibiki, Takane, and Mami blocking her way. Her friends were confused of what was going on. Another spotlight then turned on and faced Haruka. The crowd applauded in excitedly though she stood proudly as she faced the future patiessiere.

"What's going on?" Kana asked.

Haruka stared at the brunette and took a deep breath. The group was ready.

**Yakusoku-Promise (Master Version, English and Romaji sub)**

_Nee... Ima_

_Hey... right now..._

Ichigo looked at her, with a terrified look saying 'I don't want to do this'. Though she kept going.

_Mitsumeteiru yo..._

_I'm watching over you..._

_Hanareteitemo.._

_Even though we're apart..._

Ichigo was about to tell her to stop until her spotlight turned off and went on Makoto and Miki, whom were behind her.

_Mou namida wo nugutte waratte..._

_Now wipe your tears away and smile..._

The spotlight then moved onto Yayoi and Yukiho.

_Hitori janai donna toki datte..._

_You are never alone..._

The spotlight then hit Iori, Ami, and Azusa, who were a couple of tables away from where Ichigo was seated.

_Yume miru koto wa ikiru koto..._

_To live is to dream..._

Ichigo's eyes blinked when the spotlight then hit her, Takane, Hibiki, and Mami. Takane reached out a hand to Ichigo...

_Kanashimi o... Koeru... Chikara..._

_And to have the power to overcome sadness..._

... And to many people's surprise, she accepted it.

_Arukou..._

_Let's walk..._

Takane guided her to the stage, being followed by the others.

_...Hatenai michi._

_...On this never ending path._

They all stood while Ichigo was timidly standing in the middle.

_Utaou ou..._

_Let's sing..._

Suddenly she spotted a hand, handing her microphone from the corner of her eye.

_...Sora wo koete._

_...and overcome the heavens._

She looked up to see Haruka who's eyes were telling her to be confident.

_Omoi ga..._

_So that my..._

Ichigo, without thinking, took the mic.

_...Todoku you ni._

_...feelings reach you._

She gulped nervously and took a deep breath.

_Yakusoku shiyou..._

_Let's make a promise..._

She knew many people were confused of what was going on, but for a second...

_Mae wo muku koto.._

_to always face forward.._

She decided to picture herself in her music room...

_Thank you for smile...!_

...where she had always been, for the longest time. Ichigo stood tall and took another breath for luck.

_Arukou..._

_Let's walk..._

The audience's shocked reactions were simply amazing. Some people's eyes widened, others gasped, and some froze silent due to shock. Ichigo's voice was amazing.

_...Hatenai michi._

_...On this never ending path._

Ichigo's eyes were kept closed. Though she remained her position and looked confident, she was starting to question the audience's silence. Was her singing bad? Was it good? Who knows?!

_Utaou..._

_Let's sing..._

Meanwhile, Ichigo's friend's mouths were wide open in shock. Tennouji smiled to herself, remembering the conversation she had with the manager and one of the idols.

_...Sora wo koete._

_...And overcome the heavens._

Kashino started blushing to himself, listening to Ichigo's performance. Luckily, St. Marie was completely dark other than the spotlights, so no one could see him in his current condition.

_Omoi ga..._

_So that my..._

765 Productions were grinning from ear to ear, knowing they won the argument against them and Amano. They were so proud.

_...Todoku you ni._

_...feelings would reach you._

By this time, the audience had already begun cheering and applauding. Ichigo sighed of relief in her head that she wasn't making a complete fool of herself.

_Yakusoku shiyou..._

_Let's make a promise..._

In the back, another producer and the 765 productions president were already making arrangements to help this singer.

_Mae wo muku koto..._

_To always face forward..._

Ichigo finally opened her eyes to see the happy faces of the audience, who were excited over such a slow song. She was glad that she was able to share this song to them.

_Thank you for smile...!_

The audience stood up and applauded the singer as Ichigo smiled to herself and bowed. She was about to walk back to her friends until the Head Master gestured her to come to where he was, next to a man wearing a brown suit. She did as she was told and walked over to the pair.

"Well right now, Amano Ichigo has to talk to 765 production's president and her head master. Thank you for being a wonderful audience." Haruka announced.

All the lights turned back on and whispers filled the room as to what they were talking about.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"Hello, I'm the president and current owner of 765 productions." The stranger said.

Ichigo bowed nervously, "Ah! Thank you for letting your group organising this for me..." She replied.

"Not at all." He replied, kindly.

The head master did his signature 'Ho ho ho' and said, "You should've told us about your talents in music, Amano-san."

"Eh... I'm a little shy about it..."

Ichigo's friends stared at the three people whom looked like they were talking about something extremely professional.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kana asked, curiously.

"Well of course they're talking about Ichigo being hired as an Idol!" Rumi replied, excitedly.

Ichigo nodded at what the stranger was saying while they had their conversation. Kashino worriedly stared at them. Just what they were talking about.

"Amano-san, I was informed by Ritsuko about your problem." The President said.

"Ah... Yes..." She said, rather solemnly.

"I have a way to help." He said.

Ichigo's eyes widened in excitement, "Really?!"

"Yes... Though only if you're willing to do it." He said, a bit worried.

"Yes! I'm willing to do anything!" She said, confidently.

"Then become an idol." Someone said.

They turned their attention to the person behind them. Ritsuko and the rest of 765 productions stood tall.

"Ichigo-chan, being an idol will help you pay for your tuition and even help your family." Haruka said.

"How did you-"

"We checked with your family." Takane interrupted.

She gulped, nervous about what to reply.

"If you're really willing for it, then will train you." Iori said, with a rather proud tone.

"During your training, I will pay for your tuitions and you can pay me back later on." The President followed.

Ichigo stared at the people in front of her, wondering how long they've been planning this.

"So what do you say, Ichigo?" Ritsuko smiled.

She thought for a second and smiled.

"I will become an idol!" She replied, with confidence.


End file.
